Inflators are devices used for the rapid inflation of inflatable articles such as life vests, rafts and the like.
A common inflator screw threadedly receives a gas cartridge therein; the cartridge is pierced by a pin, slidably disposed within the inflator, that is driven into piercing engagement with the cartridge when a lanyard is pulled. More specifically, a first or trailing end of the lanyard is attached to a handle and a second or leading end of the lanyard is attached to a bell crank that is pivotally mounted to the inflator. In prior art inflators, the lanyard is tied or crimped to the bell crank. Typically, the bell crank has an aperture through which the leading end of the lanyard is passed and a knot or other suitable means, such as a crimping means, is employed to prevent separation of the lanyard from the bell crank. Thus, the lanyard and bell crank are separate components that require attachment to one another; since the bell crank is metallic and the lanyard is a cord means, the lanyard becomes frayed and worn from its abrasive contact with the bell crank. Similarly, the trailing end of the lanyard is attached to the handle by a similar tying or crimping technique.
Pulling the lanyard by pulling the handle thus rotates the bell crank about its pivot shaft and an arm of the bell crank cammingly engages and drives the pin into the gas cartridge. The escaping gases are routed to an inflation manifold confluent with the inflatable article and the article is rapidly inflated.
The length of the lanyard can vary several inches depending upon the application. Thus, most inflator manufacturers produce inflators having differing lanyard lengths. However, the art has never developed a method for the mass production of handles and bell cranks connected to one another by lanyards of differing lengths. Even more importantly, the art has never developed an apparatus or method for producing handle, lanyard and bell crank assemblies that are integrally formed as a monolithic unit. The prior art, when considered as a whole, neither teaches nor suggests how the limitations of the art could be overcome.